Loving Dr Spencer Reid
by Paigepie
Summary: Reid find's himself locked inside a white room with nothing but a monitor and a women on the other end, will this be the end for Reid or will he be forced to love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this is my first ever story posted here so don't expect to much :D,  
oh and criminal minds does not belong to me of course,  
so yea no characters or anything used from Criminal minds do not belong to me.

Take it off.

No.

I said take it off.

I wont.

Not even to save a life of one of your precious beau agents.

Reid looked up to the monitor placed infront of him, shock and disgust dripping from him.  
What are you saying, don't you dare hurt one of my friends, p-please dont do this I'l do whatever you want.

Reid sat with one hand cuffed to a chair in a small white room covered with photos of him,  
he had tried to look for a way out for what felt like the past day but had found nothing. He had no recollection of how he got here or when, he just remembered getting on the train for work and then nothing.

Then take it off I want to see your skin, go one be a good boy take it off.

With one hand reid slowly began to take of his grey vest and then his white t-shirt, to expose his pale chest.  
The women behind the monitor exhaled, your so beautiful uhh you dont know how much I want you spencer you really don't.

Is that why im here, because you have a crush on me, your threatening to hurt the people I love because of some child like crush you have on me.  
Yes she sighed, do you know how pathetic that is reid shouted hes eyes full of disgust. Its not pathetic Its love, I love you spencer reid and you will love me too. At that moment the monitor switched off and reid was left screaming on the inside.  
He had endangered his family because some stupid bitch had a crush. 


	2. Chapter 2

So hey again yea sorry the last chapter was so small i'l try and make this one bigger. Again characters and stuff related to crimal minds belongs to criminal minds not me :D

Reid,Spencer Reid are you awake open your eyes Reid. Reid began to slowly open his heavy eyes a blurry blonde women was standing infront of him.  
JJ is that you JJ? I can be whoever you want me to be baby.

At that moment Reids eyes snapped opened it deffinatly wasn't JJ her honey sweet voice was a dead give away, she didn't look how reid expected her to.  
She was gorgous even more than JJ, reid wasn't sure if he had ever seen someone as beautiful as her before.  
Yes of course he had hes been to hollywood but most of that beuaty was fake this women was very natural.  
She had flowing blonde hair reaching down to just above her waist, dark green eyes that looked straight through him and pinky red lips that to reid were just perfect.  
Was he dreaming, this must have been a dream how could his capturer be so perfect, how could he be attracted to some one who had threatened to hurt the people closest to him.

I brought you some food sugar, she put a tray of what seemed to be fruit on the floor next to him, can you reach that from there sugar?  
Reid sat starring at her, can you reach that she frowned patience slipping away. uh yeah Reid muttered. Good so spency I wanna have a little chat with you she smirked.  
She pinned Reid to the chair and sat on top of him faceing him, she started to stroke his bare chest, I was ganna ask if you would be a good boy.

What Reid sputtered shocked from the contact, I said will you be a good boy she spat, y-yes i'l be good why,  
well she said bending over reid letting her hair brush his face, I guess if your going to be good I can upgrade you somewhere ah more comfortable.

As she said this she gently kissed Reids top lip nibbling slightly at it, and uncuffed him at the same time.

Reid jumped up and ran to the other side of the tiny room, I thought you said you'd be good! she screamed.  
I uh I will i just i'm sorry. Good she purred walking slowly over to reid, putting her arms around reids neck she leaned her forehead on Reids and sighed.  
I was scared you were going to try and leave me then, you know I couldn't have that. she leaned against him kissing him again, Reid felt something wet stroke his lips,  
after a few strokes he opened and allowed her to enter, they kissed for a minute when she pulled away smiling, ok come with me now spency she purred picking up the tray of apples.

Reid followed behind her for a few moments reeling on what had just happened, she turned to him and before he had a clue, she snaped the hand cuffs on him again.  
Just incase she smiled purring slightly as she pulled him out of the little white room to a stair case, it looked like an old hospital until they walked into a modern looking house.  
Ok so this is my home, my kitchens through there and my bathroom and bedrooms upstairs, theres also a downstairs bathroom and three bedrooms on this floor, your room is this way.

Reid looked arond for a way out but there were no windows and no doors that he could see that lead to the front of the house, were they still underground?  
They walked into a deep red room covered in band posters and orniments there was one photo frame a young girl with black hair and deep red lips smilling with a guitar in her hand.  
It was a younger version of the women in front of him.

Ok so you can walk around freely and do whatever you want on this floor but dont go upstairs its closed off, oh and dont bother trying to escape we're very very far into a candian forest, thats name i shall not tell you just incase.  
So basically you'll die before you escape she smiled.

Oh and theres a en- suddenly a buzzer went of in her pocket she picked out her phone and started texting.  
Ok so your going to have to settle yourself in I need to head off so il see you later sugar she purred as she pulled reid in and began to kiss him again.  
She let go and ran off.

Reid sat on the four poster bed looking around, how would he ever get himself out of this mess. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry about my poor punctuation and stuff I have poor writing skills :S any way all characters and reference's from criminal minds belong to criminal minds not me.

After hours of desperately trying to find a way out from the house Reid was trapped in he had just about given up, there must be a way or some kinda clue.  
Reid looked around one last time he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye, he walked over to the bed next to it was a big dark brown drawer,  
hanging out of the side was a watch, a mans watch.

Reid ran over to the draw and yanked it open, how had he not seen this before, inside the draws were photo albums and what seemed like men's jewellery .  
Maybe his capturer was married maybe her husband had died.  
He opened the first photo album he could see and started turning pages looking at pictures of a younger version of his capturer .  
Ive seen her before, I can feel it in my gut I know this girl, but how? then there it was the photograph that told him exactly who she was, Jenna green,  
the daughter of Patrick green who had murdered numerous mothers and sons including his own wife and son.

He immediately remembered where he had seen Jenna before, she had found her mother and brother dead and she had been at the trail, she was with Reid when he made the arrest how could he have forgoten her.  
This is the real reason why she had him, she wasn't in love with him at all she was trying to seduce him so she could kill him when his back was turned,  
how could he have felt something for her how could anyone call him a boy genius.

In the background Reid heard a door shut, and then some footsteps delicately stepping closer to him.  
He chucked the items in his hands back into the drawer and slammed it shut, then he ran over to the bed and sat on the edge with his head down so as to look like he had given up.

Hey sugar she said her voice oozing like honey, she ran over to Reid and pinned him to the bed, she went for a kiss when Reid moved his head, w-whats wrong?  
You don't love me Reid spat your just trying to seduce me so you can get revenge for me putting your dad in jail, Jenna Green he spat her name like it was venom.

So, Jenna muttered sitting up, you remembered me, I found a picture of you and your dad, then i remembered exactly who you are.  
But Reid I do love you, your my knight in shining armour if it wasn't for you I'm damn sure I would have been his next victim, I hate my father for what he did.  
I love you Reid I have since that day where you sat me down and told me what my father had done, and you said that you would protect me from him.  
I didn't say that I said I would make sure you where protected but i did nothing.

I don't care your still my knight, I spent those four years, lost not knowing how to live I had this big house that my dad left for me, and another one in Nashville,  
I went around fucking anyone who looked my way but I never felt loved, then one day I bumped into you in DC you didn't recognise me but you smiled at me anyway and that's when I knew,  
that what I needed was you.

Then let me go, I promise to still see you and we could try for a proper relationship, but I cant love you like this please.  
but I cant live without you she cried tears filling her dark green eyes, you wont have to, sell your houses and move to DC you will be near my work and I can visit you often.  
I'll think about it she smiled half heartily , then her eyes lit up and her liquid smile turned into a sexy smirk, i'll let you leave on one condition.

What anything, What? spend tonight with me she whispered into his ear with her honey voice, I guess I could stay other another night wouldn't hurt as long as I'm not tied to a chair.  
Sugar that's not what I meant she purred, oh Reid blushed I uh I see, um i don't know what to say. Say yes.

Reid hesitated, then yes I will. Great at that moment a hypnotising grin spread across her soft pink lips, I'll go get the wine. 


End file.
